


Keine Fehler

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [15]
Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Christian ne pensait pas qu'un jour Jan et lui feraient ce rapprochement.
Relationships: Christian Fromm/Jan Zimmermann
Series: RandomShot [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065





	Keine Fehler

Keine Fehler

Christian ferme ses yeux alors qu’il sent la main de Jan traverser ses cheveux, il mentirait s’il disait qu'il n’aimait pas se réveiller de cette façon, qu’il n’aimait pas sentir la chaleur de la peau du plus jeune sur lui. Anton n’a pas été très difficile à faire partir, c’était juste plus compliqué pour Marcus de l’autoriser à dormir avec lui pour la nuit, le coach serait fou s’il savait qu’ils avaient dérangé une partie de l’équipe juste pour dormir ensemble… Mais Christian ne pouvait pas dire non à l’affection du gamin, il est tellement adorable que de le renvoyer dans sa chambre aurait été une erreur de sa part. Il préfère sacrifier des amitiés plutôt que des relations. Il passe sa main à son tour dans les cheveux rebelles de Jan, il n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’ils puissent réussir à être ensemble malgré tous les interdits qui les entourent, ils doivent sûrement remercier Lukas pour l’exemple qui leur a donné avec sa relation privée/publique avec Gozer.

Christian mord sa lèvre inférieure quand il sent Jan glisser ses mains sur son corps, comme si leur aventure de la nuit passée n’avait pas suffi pour le jeune homme… Heureusement pour lui, il est toujours prêt à lui apprendre quelques leçons, peu importe l’endroit ou le moment…

Fin


End file.
